Un Jour, Tu Comprendras
by JenyTeen
Summary: Ce sera la fin de leur dernière année au lycée de Tree Hill. Et en cette fin, tout le monde prendra des chemins différents, dans des endroits différents. Tous se quitteront sans au revoirs et sur des querelles éternelles. Certes certains resteront à Tree
1. Chapter 1

Ce sera la fin de leur dernière année au lycée de Tree Hill. Et en cette fin, tout le monde prendra des chemins différents, dans des endroits différents. Tous se quitteront sans au revoir et sur des querelles éternelles. Certes, certains resteront à Tree Hill et d'autres partiront très loin mais personne, même avec des efforts intenses, personne n'oubliera la ville où tout a commencé et où tout doit se finir.

**8 ans plus tard :**

**Tree Hill est resté le bon vieux Tree Hill. Le coach Durahm a arrêté son enseignement mais reste quand même dans sa ville natale.**

**Il songe souvent au passé, d'abord un passé très lointain, Camilla sa femme, puis à un passé un peu plus récent, ses petits protégés les frères Scott et les autres.**

**Mais aujourd'hui, il décida de sortir de sa nostalgie et sortit faire un petit tour en ville. Il passa dans une petite rue qu'il avait tant de fois traversée après le départ des autres. Il franchit le seuil d'une porte dans un petit tintement de cloche et s'installa dans son fauteuil habituel.**

**-Encore un petit coup de mélancolie Coach Durahm ? Demanda une voix féminine.**

**-Oh, le temps où l'on m'appelait coach est révolu ma petite, lança Whitey.**

**-Mais vous resterez quand même mon petit coach préféré, je vous sers comme d'habitude ? Poursuivie cette même voix.**

**-Bien sur, des nouvelles de Lucas ? Interrogea innocemment le vieil homme.**

**La femme lâcha la cafetière et le café se répandut un peu partout. Elle se baissa sans lever la tête vers le coach et entreprit d'éponger tout le désastre.**

**-Voyons, Karen, il faut te remettre, il reviendra un jour, la sermonna Withey.**

**-C'est tellement dur, il me manque tellement. Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser partir, sanglota l'intéressée.**

**Des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de la belle Karen Roe.**

**-C'était son choix Karen, son départ n'était pas une erreur par contre, ce qui était une erreur c'est de nous avoir laissé sans nouvelle, lui rappela-t-il.**

**-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour le revoir, pour vous dire même Nathan me manque et Haley…Murmura Karen.**

**-Ils reviendront un jour Karen, et je suis sûr que jamais ils n'ont cessé de penser à toi, la rassura Withey.**

**-Je l'espère...**

**Whitney Durahm sentait la détresse de sa seule protégée restante, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Sans le moindre avertissement il se leva le plus rapidement qu'il le put et se dirigea de sa démarche longue vers la sortie du café.**

**-Où allez-vous ? S'inquiéta Karen**

**-J'ai des choses à faire, des choses des plus importantes.**

**Il attendit qu'un taxi se pointe et lui annonça qu'il voulait se rendre au lycée de Tree Hill.**

**Là-bas il demanda à voir le directeur du lycée ainsi que le coach actuel.**

**-Mon cher Whitney, que nous vaut votre visite?**

**-J'aimerais vous faire part de 2 ou 3 idées qui me sont venues ce matin, répondit l'ancien Coach.**

**Pendant une demi heure, il leur fit part de son projet qui avait l'air de plaire au principal et au nouveau coach.**

**-Alors on fait ça dans trois semaines ?**

**-Ca marche.**

**Une semaine et demi plus tard, quelque part dans une ville appelée Seattle, un beau jeune homme blond était en train d'écrire, comme il le faisait toujours. Tout en écoutant une des musiques d'une artiste reconnue, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire dans son bouquin. Son ami, avec qui il partageait son appartement pour faire des économies, entra et lui lança le courrier.**

**-Encore des factures ? Vociféra le blond.**

**-Non,cette fois-ci c'est une lettre de ton bled perdu ! Répondit l'autre.**

**-Pardon ? demanda le blond qui, visiblement, ne comprenait pas.**

**-Mais si, c'est marqué que la lettre vient d'une ville appelée Tree Hill, continua son colocataire.**

**Le jeune homme arracha la lettre de la main de son colocataire et entreprit sa lecture.**

**-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Des conneries, t'inquiète pas, dit vaguement le blondinet.**

**-Allez! Fias moi voir ça! Supplia le jeune homme en lui arranchant la lettre des mains.**

**Quelques minutes après il cria :**

**-Mais c'est super ! Tu m'emmènes ?**

**-Teddy, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller !**

**-Mais ça doit être bien...**

**-J'ai dit non ! Cria Lucas Scott**

**Voyant l'état de son ami, le prénommé Teddy n'insista pas plus longtemps**

**Lucas se demandait ce que signifiait cette lettre et puis se rendit compte que cela lui était égal puisqu'il ne comptait pas y répondre.**

**De l'autre coté du pays, un brun rentrait dans sa grande demeure. Comme à chaque fin d'entraînement, il récupéra d'abord son courrier puis il franchit la porte de chez lui en lançant machinalement les nombreuses lettres sur la table basse placée près de lui.**

**Il jeta son sac de sport sur le canapé, enleva son T-Short tout en avançant vers la salle de bains et finit par enlever son survêtement arrivé une fois pour toute dans la salle de bains.**

**Il sursauta quand il vit une jeune fille installée confortablement dans sa baignoire.**

**-Tu m'as fait peur Lydia, s'exclama le jeune homme.**

**-Pardon mon chéri, répondit sensuellement la demoiselle.**

**La jeune fille se dressa et commença à embrasser le jeune homme sur le torse.**

**-Pas maintenant Lydia, dit-il d'un ton ferme, et surtout, pas d'humeur pour ça.**

**-C'est bon, je vais m'habiller et je t'attends dans le salon, souffla-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.**

**Après une douche rapide,le beau brun rejoignit sa copine.**

**-Dis moi, mon chéri, est-ce qu'il y a du courrier ?**

**-Tu n'habites même pas ici alors il ne risque pas d'avoir du courrier pour toi, pesta le brun.**

**-C'est bon, calme-toi. Je voulais juste savoir si tu recevais des lettres d'amour, répondit-elle d'un air taquin.**

**-Peu importe, de toute façon je ne sais plus où je l'ai mis, râla le jeune homme, qui était continuellement de mauvaise humeur.**

**-Surment sur la table basse, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la table en question, tu vois, je te l'avais bien.**

**Elle prit le tas de papier et dit :**

**-Lettre de fan, encore une, puis une autre.**

**Elle disait cela en les lançant au fur et à mesure derrière elle.**

**Elle poursuivit :**

**-Celle-là on dirait une lettre d'amour, facture et encore une facture. Mais attends voir, celle-ci est différente. Ce n'est ni une facture ni une lettre de fan. Tu connais une ville qui s'appelle Tree Hill. Moi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, termina Lydia en commençant à ouvrir l'enveloppe.**

**Le jeune homme n'avait pas réagi directement mais quand il reprit contrôle de son esprit il s'écria, tout en lui arrachant violemment des mains :**

**-Tree Hill, tu dis ?**

**-Oui, tu connais ? S'étonna Lydia.**

**-Oui, oui…J'ai déjà eu affaire à cette ville, répondit-t-il sombrement.**

**-Le beau joueur de Basket, Nathan Scott, aurait-il de noirs secrets ?**

**Une douce musique s'élevait d'un des toits des hauts bâtiments privés de New York. Sur ce toit se trouvait une jeune fille qui jouait du synthétiseur magnifiquement bien. Puis elle se mit à chanter. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle chanson qu'elle jouait. C'était la chanson qui avait bouleversé sa vie « When The Stars Go Blue ».**

**Soudain une voix s'éleva de la sortie de secours du toit.**

**-Salut belle blonde...**

**La jeune fille cessa de jouait et regarda son amie.**

**-Toi, quand tu te mets à jouer cette chanson c'est que tu ne vas pas très bien, lui fit remarquer la nouvelle venue.**

**-Si,je vais bien c'est juste que tout me manque, répondit la pianiste.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te manque vraiment ? Interrogea son amie.**

**-Tout, Lucas, Nathan et surtout Tree Hill...répondit-elle avec nostalgie.**

**-Cela tombe bien, prends ça, lança la jeune fille qui avait été sa seule amie depuis un certain départ, quelques années avant.**

**Elle lui tendit une lettre.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la "chanteuse".**

**-Lis et tu verras, répondit-elle.**

**Quand la jeune fille eut fini de lire la lettre elle leva les yeux pleins de larmes vers sa copine.**

**-Va donc faire un tour dans ton village perdu ma petite Haley.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dans un centre commercial, une jeune femme faisait ses emplettes comme elle le faisait souvent. Tous les jeunes hommes la suivaient du regard tellement elle était belle. La jolie brune parcourait les rayons et abordait un sourire qui n'avait rien de sincère. Effectivement, elle avait les yeux rougis et serrait dans sa main une lettre adressée à Brooke Davis.**

**Je ne veux pas y aller, songea-t-elle, si c'est pour les revoir main dans la main, ce n'est pas la peine.**

**Le dessin ; le dessin était resté sa passion première et apparemment on ne l'avait pas oublié à Tree Hill puisque sa lettre à elle, était accompagnée de deux de ses dessins « People always leaves » et « Sometimes They come back ». Mais contrairement aux autres, Peyton Sawyer était optimiste face à cette lettre.**

**Pendant ce temps à Tree Hill, le lycée était en pleine re-décoration. A l'entrée du Lycée était accrochée une bande géante où l'on pouvait y lire : « _LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE, SOIREE DES ANCIENS AU LYCEE DE TREE HILL_ »**

**Quand Karen passa devant cette banderole, elle alla immédiatement chez Whitney Durahm pour lui en parler.**

**-Coach, vous êtes au courant de la soirée des anciens ? Demanda-t-elle, un fois qu'il la fit entrer chez lui.**

**-Bien sûr ma chère, c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée, répondit-il, tout sourire.**

**-Ce n'est pas que je trouve l'idée mauvaise mais pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle, surprise.**

**-Ecoute Karen, à l'heure qui l'est, Lucas ainsi que Nathan, Haley et tant d'autres ont du recevoir la lettre les invitants à Tree Hill, expliqua Whitey.**

**-C'est de la folie, ils ne viendront jamais, fit remarquer Karen.**

**-Crois-moi, je peux me montrer très persuasif quand je le veux, lança le vieil homme.**

**Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Karen ruminait dans sa tête sans cesse les moments qu'elle avait partagé avec son fils et priait tous les soirs pour qu'il lui revienne.**

**La veille de la soirée, Karen avait acceptait de mettre en ordre les derniers préparatifs dans la salle de bal du Lycée. Donc le matin même, elle s'apprêtait à fermer son café et s'aperçut que les clés étaient dans sa chambre et accourut les chercher. Mais dans la chambre, elle fut alertée par un petit bruit sonore qui signifiait que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans le café.**

**-Je suis désolée mais ça va fermer ! Cria Karen.**

**Mais aucune réponse.**

**-Je vous ai dit que c'était…Recommença Karen.**

**Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car la personne qui était entrée avait le visage entouré d'un foulard et elle ne pouvait donc pas mettre une identité sur la personne.**

**Karen sentit la peur lui monter dans la gorge.**

**-Comment êtes-vous entré ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.**

**-J'ai toujours gardé une clef, répondit l'individu.**

**Karen crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, cette voix elle la connaissait, même très bien.**

**-Lucas, c'est toi ? Interrogea-t-elle, sentant sa tête tourner.**

**Le jeune homme dévoila enfin son visage. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé mais on pouvait apercevoir autre chose quand on le regardait dans les yeux, on pouvait voir du vécu et de la tristesse.**

**-C'est bien moi…Maman...murmura l'intéressé.**

**Karen se jeta dans les bras de son fils en sanglotant. Lui, ne put se retenir et en fit de même.**

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon fils, parvint-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.**

**-Toi aussi, toi aussi, répondit Lucas en l'étreignant un peu plus fort.**

**-Mais pourquoi m'as-tu laissé sans nouvelles ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudainnement en se retirant brusquement.**

**-Ne m'en veux pas, mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, pour réfléchir et puis…enfin, il s'est passé des choses, tu le sais bien, se justifia-t-il, sans pour autant être convainquant.**

**-Ce n'est pas une raison, je suis quand même ta mère, lui rappela cette dernière.**

**-Ne crois pas que je n'ai jamais pensé à toi, au contraire, il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que ton visage ne me revienne, continua Lucas.**

**-Tu vas rester cette fois ? Demanda Karen, pleine d'espoir.**

**-Une semaine tout au plus.**

**En voyant la mine attristée de sa mère, il reprit :**

**-Mais quand je repartirai je te dirai au revoir et t'appellerai dès mon arrivée chez moi.**

**Karen resta silencieuse.**

**-Pourquoi as-tu décidé de revenir après toutes ces années ? Je pensais que tu refuserais de revenir à Tree Hill, dit-elle, après un certain temps.**

**-J'y ai longuement réfléchi et pour te dire la vérité, j'hésite encore à me montrer, répondit le jeune blond.**

**-Je suis sûre que Whitney sera très content de te revoir, lança Karen.**

**-A moi aussi ça me plairait de le revoir mais me montrer implique revoir les autres et je ne m'en sens pas capable, soupira Lucas.**

**-De toutes façons, j'ai bien peur que tu sois le seul à être venu, souffla Karen à son tour.**

**-Espérons ! Lâcha Lucas.**

**-Lucas ! S'exclama-t-elle avec reproche. Bon je vais appeler le lycée pour leur dire que je ne pourrais pas les aider à tout préparer.**

**-Mais tu sais maman, je ne veux pas te déranger, fais ce que tu as à faire et puis après on verra, la rassura Lucas.**

**-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis 8 ans et c'est déjà beaucoup trop ! S'indigna-t-elle faussement.**

**-Je t'aime Maman, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour, murmura le jeune homme.**

**-Lucas, je ne peux effacer les 8ans de ma vie que j'ai passé à t'attendre mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je t'aime mon fils.**

**Lucas prit sa mère dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Karen lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle voudrait que cet instant dure toujours.**

**-Et que deviennent les autres ? Demanda soudainnement Lucas.**

**Karen avait les yeux qui brillaient de nouveau.**

**-Ils sont tous partis, comme toi ! Tous ! Très peu sont restés.**

**-Si j'avais su que cela finirait comme ça ! Marmonna-t-il.**

**-Mais rien n'est fini Lucas ! S'exclama sa mère.**

**-Pour moi, ça l'est depuis longtemps...**

**Après un court échange de regards intenses, Karen reprit :**

**-Et sinon, qu'est-ce que mon fils devient ?**

**-Et bien, je me suis mis à l'écriture et j'écris souvent. Un jour si tu veux tu lieras ce que j'écris, proposa Lucas.**

**-Ca me plairait bien de savoir jusqu'où va l'imagination de mon fils.**

**Lucas regarda un instant dans le vide, le visage restant impassible.**

**-Tu sais maman, je ferai tout pour toi...**

**-Tout tu dis ? Alors viens demain soir ! Fais le pour moi, répliqua Karen avec espoir.**

**-Je ne sais pas, je…enfin…bon…je crois que je te dois bien ça !**

**-Je t'aime mon fils !**

**-Ca tu me l'a déjà dit !**

**Il éclata de rire et se mit à la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle en pleure.**

**-Et toi qu'es-tu devenue ?**

**-Ho tu sais, j'ai gardé mon petit café et je vais tous les jours ou presque chez Whitey, il est comme mon père maintenant. Lui aussi a beaucoup souffert de vos départs à tous, surtout du tien et celui de Nathan.**

**-Nathan…**

**-Tu l'as revu depuis que vous êtes partis ?**

**-Je les revu autant de fois que tout le pays mais pas en tête à tête…**

**-Courage mon fils, le réconforta Karen en le prenant encor eune fois dans ses bras.**

**-Bon, nous avons une semaine pour rattraper le temps perdu** **alors qu'est-ce que l'on attend ?**


	3. chapter 3

**Karen et Lucas passèrent une bonne partie de la journée ensemble, mais avant le dîner, Karen insista grandement pour que le coach se joigne à eux. Au départ, Lucas fut plutôt sceptique puis finalement, il accepta. Mais il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée d'avoir un face à face avec son ancien coach. Les années passent et quelques fois les sentiments s'en retrouvent changés et Lucas ne savait vraiment pas quelle attitude adopter. Pourtant même avec les conseils de sa mère, Lucas était encore tout pâle quand il entendit frapper à la porte.**

**-Lucas, tu veux bien aller ouvrir ? Demanda Karen.**

**-Heu…oui, murmura Lucas.**

**Lucas hésitait beaucoup et ce ne fut qu'au troisième coup frappé à la porte qu'il se décida à ouvrir.**

**-Lucas Scott ! Quel plaisir ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais me laisser mourir devant la porte, lança le coach.**

**-Je…Hésita Lucas.**

**-Allez! laisse-moi donc entrer que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras! S'exclama Whitey, réplique qui étonna grandement Lucas.**

**-Pardon coach ? Demanda Lucas déconcerté.**

**-Ne dis rien et viens là que je t'embrasse ! 8 ans c'est bien trop long !**

**Dans les bras de son ancien coach, Lucas se sentit plus que rassuré et continua un peu plus l'étreinte. Mais il ne pouvait se cacher que de voir son coach aussi affectif le troublait.**

**Karen qui avait assisté à la scène lâcha quelques larmes de bonheur.**

**-C'est tellement bon de te revoir mon petit, dit le coach.**

**-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? S'étonna Lucas.**

**-On fait tous des erreurs Lucas, répondit Whitney sur air entendu.**

**Un grand silence s'installa et Karen le rompit au bout de quelques minutes en les invitant à se mettre à table.**

**-Alors Lucas, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu devenir ? Je me le demande. Basketteur professionnel ? Non, j'en aurais entendu parler, commença l'ancien coach de Lucas.**

**-Et oui, un seul sur deux peut réaliser ses rêves, un seul sur deux peut vivre normalement, répliqua Lucas un poil énervé.**

**-Ne joue pas la victime ! Nathan n'y est pour rien!**

**La voix du vieil homme commençait elle aussi à monter.**

**-Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, c'est bien plus compliqué que de simples départs, rouspéta Lucas.**

**-De simples départs ? Es-tu conscient que ces simples départs, comme tu dis, ont bouleversé des vies ! Celle de ta mère ! De Brooke ! La mienne ! Cria le coach, à demi-levé.**

**-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai fuit ! Je faisais du mal à tout le monde ! C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée ! S'exclama Lucas, qui lui était complètement debout.**

**-Au moins tu l'avoues ! C'est déjà ça ! La fuite, tu n'as trouvé que la fuite ? L'explication aurait été plus appropriée, tu ne crois pas ? Poursuivit Whitey, d'une voix des plus graves.**

**-Je ne…s'apprêta à répliquer Lucas.**

**-Ca suffit ! J'en ai marre ! Ca suffit, cria d'un seul coup Karen.**

**-Maman, je…**

**-Tais-toi Lucas!**

**Soudain, on frappa à la porte.**

**Les trois personnes présentes crièrent en même temps que c'était fermé mais la personne derrière la porte insistait. Ni Karen ni Lucas ne se décidait à aller ouvrir alors l'individu prit l'initiative tout seul et ouvrit la porte.**

**Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Karen, Lucas et Whitney quand ils virent une jeune femme qui affichait un sourire timide**

**Lucas était resté figé et ne pouvait plus dire un seul mot et apparemment la jeune femme ne pouvait en faire autrement. Ils restaient là, à se regarder dans les yeux attendant que l'un d'eux fasse un signe encouragent à l'autre. Et ce fut la jeune femme qui s'y colla :**

**-Lucas…**

**L'intéressé résista à l'envie qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras et décida à la place de détourner le regard.**

**La jeune fille s'approcha de Lucas sans prêter attention aux deux autres dont le regard brillait.**

**-Lucas, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle.**

**Il plongea de nouveau son regard bleu dans celui chocolat de la jeune fille qui était devenue une belle femme à présent et dit :**

**-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Haley.**

**Des larmes, de joie sans doute, vinrent perler les joues de la demoiselle. Lucas s'approcha doucement de sa meilleure amie et l'a pris tendrement dans ses bras.**

**Cela dura pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Whitney Durahm s'éclaircissent la voix et dise d'une voix forte :**

**-Bon retour parmi nous, Haley James.**

**Karen se précipita à son tour dans les bras de la petite qu'elle avait pratiquement élevé comme si elle était sa propre fille.**

**-Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir…ensemble. Mes petits, c'est merveilleux, dit-elle, le regard brillant.**

**-Cela faisait trop longtemps, tu m'as énormément manqué Karen. Qu'est-ce qu'une vie sans mère ? Fit remarquer Haley.**

**-Oh, ma petite Haley. Tu tombes juste pour le dîner, joins-toi à nous, proposa Karen, avec joie.**

**-Avec plaisir, d'ailleurs j'ai fait exprès de débarquer à cette heure. Ta cuisine me manquait, taquina Haley.**

**Le repas se passa dans le silence le plus total mais on pouvait voir sur le visage de chacun la joie de ces retrouvailles.**

**-Alors que devient tout le monde ? Que devient Tree Hill ? Intervint Haley dans ce silence qui fut encore plus intense et pesant. Haley put alors voir la mine grave de Karen et du coach.**

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? Demanda Haley qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.**

**-Apparemment tu n'as pas perdu le don de dire des choses qu'il ne faut pas et au mauvais moment, remarqua Lucas, légèrement taquin.**

**-Mais je ne comprends pas…**

**-Haley, commença Karen, tout le monde a quitté la ville, tout le monde.**

**-Je ne savais pas…**

**-On ne t'en veut pas, dit Karen tristement. Bon, passons au dessert, reprit-t-elle plus gaiement.**

**Il était maintenant un peu plus de 21h30.**

**-Sinon cette nuit tu as un endroit où dormir ? Demanda Lucas.**

**-Je vais surment me trouver un petit hôtel tranquille, dit Haley.**

**-Pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas à la maison? Questionna Lucas.**

**-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Karen. Vous dormirez tous les deux dans l'ancienne chambre de Lucas, comme au bon vieux temps.**

**-Je ne veux pas déranger, on pourrait se voir demain avant la fête, dit Haley, quelque peu mal à l'aise.**

**-S'il te plait Haley, reste. Je suis sûr que l'on a plein de choses à se dire, supplia Lucas.**

**-C'est vrai je te l'accorde, j'en ai des choses à te dire.**

**-Alors reste.**

**-C'est bon, vous avez gagné. Mais je te paierais Karen, affirma Haley**

**-C'est quoi cette histoire? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as les moyens à présent que je ne peux plus t'inviter chez moi gratuitement, s'indigna Karen.**

**-Je me sens mal, vous comprenez, je ne vous ai laissé aucune nouvelle et je me permets de coucher chez toi, ça fait bizarre, expliqua Haley.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Haley, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fait ça. Maintenant filez dans la chambre et ne discutez plus.**

**-Mais maman, on n'est plus des gamins, intervint Lucas.**

**-Considère ça comme un rattrapage des années où je n'ai pas eu le loisir de dire cette phrase, répliqua Karen.**

**-Très bien. Bonne nuit alors, se résigna Lucas.**

**Il embrassa sa mère et dit bonsoir à son coach et Haley en fit de même.**

**Pendant que Lucas et Haley rejoignaient tranquillement l'ancienne chambre de Lucas, Karen et Whitey prolongèrent un peu leur soirée en discutant.**

**-Ca fait tellement du bien de les revoir, dit Karen.**

**-Tu vois bien que mon idée était assez bonne, lui fit remarquer Withey.**

**-Assez bonne ? Je viens de retrouver mon fils et ma « fille »! Ce n'est pas assez bien, c'est parfait! S'exclama l'heureuse femme.**

**-Ca fait déjà 2 sur 5, comptabilisa Whitey.**

**-Coach, croyez-vous que les autres viendront ?**

**-Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Rends-toi bien compte que si Lucas est revenu il y a des chances que Nathan revienne aussi. Ils ne sont pas si différents, répondit le coach.**

**-Mais il y a Dan. Le revoir tous les jours sera trop difficile. Lucas m'a dit qu'il resterait au moins une semaine mais je suis persuadée que dès qu'il verra Dan, il voudra repartir sur le champ.**

**-Seul le temps nous le dira. Pour Peyton, je ne me fais pas de soucis, mais pour Brooke…Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est partie mais il doit bien avoir une raison, fit remarquer Whitey.**

**-Oui, et je pense que cette raison, c'est Lucas…murmura Karen.**

**Au même moment dans la chambre deux amis de toujours menaient eux aussi une discussion intéressante.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les deux jeunes gens tournaient en rond dans la petite pièce qui leur ferait office de chambre, surment pour toute la semaine. Haley passait ses mains sur quelques objets en repensant aux moments qu'ils évoquaient pour elle et Lucas effleurait les murs et les draps. Cela ne faisait que 8ans qu'ils étaient partis mais ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait un siècle. Et là, Lucas comprit l'erreur qu'il avait faite en quittant Tree Hill.**

**-Haley ? Interpella Lucas.**

**Elle sortit de ses pensées et le regarda avec un de ces regards qui faisait qu'ils n'avaient même plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre.**

**-A moi aussi Lucas, murmura Haley.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu es partie ? Tu étais revenue de ta tournée alors je pensais que tu resterais ici, demanda le jeune blond.**

**-C'est très compliqué Lucas. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. D'une part toi tu es parti, je n'avais donc plus mon meilleur ami et peu de temps après toi c'est…c'est Nathan qui est parti. Je n'avais même plus l'homme que j'aimais. Il m'avait abandonné comme moi je l'avais fait quelques mois avant. Il a tenté sa chance dans le basket, moi dans la musique, répondit Haley.**

**-J'avais presque oublié que maintenant tu étais la célèbre Haley James. J'aime vraiment tes chansons. Je ne me lasse jamais de les écouter. Je dirais même que je suis ton plus grand fan, dit Lucas avec un clin d'œil.**

**-Quelle chance j'ai ! Pfou, c'est vrai que j'ai pas mal réussi ma vie. Grâce aux médias et tout le reste tu connais ma vie « professionnelle » mais moi j'aimerais bien connaître la tienne, lui fit remarquer la belle chanteuse.**

**-Et bien, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé j'avais besoin de changer d'air alors je me suis installé à Seattle. Je ne faisais pas grand chose de mes journées si ce n'est écrire, répondit Lucas.**

**-Tu t'es enfin lancé dans l'écriture ? Mais c'est très bien ça. Et tu écris quoi en ce moment ? S'exclama Haley.**

**-Une sorte d'autobiographie. Sur mes erreurs, et crois moi elles sont nombreuses, sur Tree Hill…et tout le reste qui a fait ma vie, répondit Lucas, légèrement pris par la nostalgie du moment.**

**-C'est vrai qu'avec ta vie, on pourrait même faire une série télévisée, taquina Haley.**

**-Très drôle Haley.**

**Ils étaient à présent allongés sur le lit l'un à coté de l'autre.**

**-Ca m'a manqué, toutes nos discussions que l'on avait quand on était plus jeunes. Mais crois-moi, mon colocataire en a fait les frais. Il dit que je parle trop alors je ne cesse de lui répliquer que c'est à cause de toi. Et tu sais ce qu'il me répond à chaque fois ? Qu'au lieu de parler la nuit tu aurais du chanter avant, lui dit Lucas.**

**Haley éclata de rire.**

**-Tu ne lui a pas dit que j'avais essayé pendant mon avant dernière année au lycée et qu'a cause de ça j'ai perdu mon mari ? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton le plus dégagé qu'elle put prendre.**

**Le sourire de Lucas s'effaça en un coup de vent.**

**-Haley…toi au moins tu n'es pas partie pour rien. Mais moi, je regrette. J'ai tant de fois voulu revenir mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage à cause de…commença Lucas avant qu'Haley ne finisse sa phrase.**

**-…Dan. C'est vraiment un homme cruel. Tu as lu l'article du journal de ce matin sur lui ? C'est reparti pour un tour. Tree Hill n'a vraiment pas de chance. Avoir ton père pour maire ce n'est vraiment pas beau.**

**-Ce n'est pas mon père et tu le sais très bien. Il répand le mal autour de lui. J'ai toujours tout fait pour ce ne pas lui ressembler…Tu crois qu'il sera là demain soir ? S'inquiéta Lucas.**

**-Pourquoi ? Tu as décidé de venir ? Demanda Haley**

**-Hé bien j'ai pensé que nous pourrions y aller ensemble. Comme ça si on se sent un peu seul et bien on sera ensemble et puis je ne pense pas que tu arriveras à supporter tous les regards vers toi toute seule, répondit Lucas.**

**-C'est vrai, je te l'accorde. Au fait, Lucas, tu ne m'as pas dit le motif de ton départ…**

**-Brooke…**

**Non loin de là, mais le lendemain matin, dans une petite rue de Tree Hill, une jeune femme contemplait une maison qui était autrefois sienne. Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'elle était assise sur le trottoir d'en face, à ruminer tous les mauvais et bons moments qui s'étaient déroulés dans cette maison aux portes grandes ouvertes. Elle se souvint où toutes les fois on lui avait inlassablement répliqué qu'il fallait qu'elle ferme la porte de chez elle. Elle se souvient encore de sa tapisserie plutôt originale faite avec ses dessins. Elle en avait vécu des choses dans cette maison mais maintenant c'était une toute autre personne qui vivait dans sa maison. Après l'avoir contemplé encore de nombreuses minutes elle décida de rebrousser chemin, pour aller où ? Dieu seul le savait. Quelle sensation bizarre cela faisait de retourner dans sa ville natale surtout quand on a tout fait pour la quitter. Mais pour Peyton Sawyer c'était autre chose puisqu'elle n'avait pas décidé de fuir Tree Hill mais plutôt d'aller à la recherche de quelque chose en dehors de Tree Hill. Quelque chose qu'elle avait bel et bien trouvé mais qui lui avait échappé. Après cet échec elle aurait voulu revenir mais avait décidé toutefois qu'il était plus préférable de continuer sa vie loin des souvenirs douloureux. Ses pas guidés par ses pensées l'avaient mené à la plage de Tree Hill. Très peu de personnes s'y trouvaient, à vrai dire il n'y avait que 3 personnes. Un couple occupé à s'embrasser sur le sable et un jeune homme brun, debout, qui contemplait les vagues. Peyton décida de faire comme le brun et ne se posta pas très loin de lui et fixa la mer. Sans savoir pourquoi Peyton sentait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle tourne la tête vers la personne à coté d'elle. Tandis qu'une autre partie d'elle lui conseillait fortement de le faire. Et au bout d'un moment d'hésitation elle se risqua à le faire quand même. Elle poussa un cri perçant. L'homme la regarda bizarrement puis cette expression laissa place à une expression de surprise sur son visage.**

**-Peyton ! Toi aussi tu es…**

**Peyton ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et lui sauta dans les bras. Sous le choc ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sable.**

**-Toujours aussi excentrique à ce que je vois, lança le jeune homme.**

**-Nathan, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir. Comment tu vas ? S'enthousiasma Peyton.**

**-Surment mieux quand tu arrêteras de me couper le souffle, répliqua Nathan.**

**Pendant la chute elle s'était retrouvée au dessus de Nathan Scott. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes la gagnaient.**

**Nathan posa sa main sur le visage de Peyton et murmura :**

**-Ne pleure pas, ton maquillage va couler.**

**-C'est que tu es le premier que je revois à Tree Hill et crois moi c'est vraiment bizarre. Après 8ans on a l'impression que tout est fini, que l'on ne retrouvera plus personne mais te voir là, devant moi c'est…pffou…je sens que je vais passer une bonne journée, avoua Peyton.**

**-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Peyton. Tu viens, on va s'installer sur l'un des bancs pour parler plus tranquillement.**

**Il l'a pris par la main et l'entraîna avec lui.**

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire ? Demanda Nathan d'un air entendu.**

**-Ce que je deviens ? Rien de très palpitant, j'habite seule et je continue de dessiner, comme avant quoi. Pour ce qui est de ce que j'avais à faire, disons que je l'ai trouvé mais il n'est pas resté. Mais cela fait 8ans que l'on ne sait pas revu toi et moi alors on a mieux à faire que de parler de ça. Parle-moi plutôt de toi, expliqua Peyton.**

**-Et bien moi, tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais je joue en professionnel maintenant. C'est vraiment bien payé et en plus je fais ce que j'aime, répondit Nathan.**

**-Oui je sais. Attends, regarde.**

**Elle fouilla dans son sac, y sortit un morceau de papier intact et le tendit à Nathan.**

**Il le regarda l'air perplexe et lui demanda :**

**-Où as-tu eu ça ?**

**-C'est toi que me l'a donné. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Lança-t-elle.**

**-Mais ce n'est pas possible, je m'en serai souvenu, s'étonna Nathan.**

**-Pas si tu étais trop encombré pour t'apercevoir à qui tu signais un autographe. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je ne t'ai pas oublié moi et je suis venue te voir jouer.**

**-Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, ça me touche énormément, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point. Moi non plus je ne t'ai pas oublié, d'ailleurs je n'ai oublié personne.**

**-Même Lucas et Haley ?…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chacun avait passé sa journée comme il l'avait pu. Haley et Lucas avaient passé la matinée avec Karen et l'après-midi à se balader. D'ailleurs ils avaient fait une belle rencontre dans l'un des magasins où ils étaient entrés. Ils avaient trouvé Micro, derrière le comptoir. Micro leur avait littéralement sauté dessus sans plus de retenue. Ils avaient donc continué à faire les magasins tous les trois. De leur côté Nathan et Peyton avait passé la journée à la plage sans même avoir pris le temps de manger tellement ils avaient de choses à se dire. C'était vraiment une belle journée, chacun rattrapait en quelque sorte tous les moments perdus. Et tous prirent du plaisir chacun de leur coté. Mais même avec les éclats de rire, les bons souvenirs et tout ce qui allait avec, tout le monde se préparait psychologiquement à la soirée du soir même. Chacun avait ses appréhensions, les retrouvailles entre certaines personnes étaient surment les choses les plus redoutées.**

**Quand Haley et Lucas arrivèrent le soir devant les portes du Lycée, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, plus précisément vers Haley. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende une petite troupe de jeunes filles s'approchèrent d'elle et crièrent son nom à ne plus avoir de voix. Haley signa quelques autographes puis retourna se poster aux côtés de Lucas. Elle mit sa main dans la sienne.**

**-Alors tu es prêt mon petit Lucas ? Lui demanda-t-elle à deux pas de l'entrée.**

**-Je redoute un peu ce que je vais retrouver à l'intérieur mais sinon ça va, répondit Lucas, légèrement tremblant.**

**-Tu trouveras juste des jeunes de plus de 20 ans et aussi, surment ton amour de lycée, répondit Haley, toute aussi tremblante que son meilleur ami.**

**Ils venaient de franchir le seuil de la salle de bal. Ils furent accostés par grand nombre de personnes. D'une part, par les fans d'Haley mais aussi par leurs anciens camarades. Mais les deux amis cherchaient deux personnes en particulier. Mais ils ne trouvèrent personne. La déception se lisait sur leur visage.**

**-Ne fais pas cette tête Haley, murmura Lucas.**

**-Tu peux parler, tu fais la même que la mienne, répliqua Haley.**

**-Moi aussi je m'attendais à la revoir mais apparemment cela a été trop dur pour elle, dit Lucas.**

**-Pour Brooke je peux comprendre mais pour Nathan…Il aurait pu venir…Juste pour avoir le plaisir une dernière fois de croiser son regard, ajouta Haley.**

**-Je suis sûr que tu le reverras un jour…la réconforta Lucas.**

**-Oui, par l'intermédiaire des matchs surment, dit Haley.**

**Lucas fixait la porte d'entrée n'étant pas sûr que Brooke ne vienne pas.**

**-Oh non Haley, bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois.**

**En effet quand Haley tourna la tête pour voir où se dirigeait le regard de son meilleur ami, son regard s'arrêta sur un grand jeune homme accompagné d'une belle blonde.**

**-Va le rejoindre…proposa Lucas.**

**-Non, je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. C'est beaucoup moins impressionnant à la télé.**

**Elle courut dans les toilettes à deux doigts de craquer.**

**Lucas s'approcha du brun et de la blonde.**

**-Salut Peyton.**

**Il ignora royalement le jeune homme qui se trouvait avec eux et prit Peyton dans ses bras. Se sentant de trop Nathan les laissa seuls.**

**-Je me demandais si tu allais venir à cette fameuse soirée, dit Peyton.**

**-J'ai beaucoup hésité et puis je me suis dit qu'il le fallait, au moins pour revoir ceux que j'aime, répondit Lucas, heureux de revoir son tout premier amour malgré les souvenirs que cela impliquait.**

**Peyton le reprit encore une fois dans ses bras.**

**-J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que l'on se disait au revoir, fit remarquer Peyton.**

**-Ca fait quand même 8 années. Et sinon tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Lucas.**

**-C'est drôle, Nathan m'a demandé la même chose tout à l'heure, plaisanta Peyton.**

**-Ha celui la ! Il a quand même trouvé un peu de temps libre dans son emploi du temps? S'énerva quelque peu Lucas, à l'entente du nom de son demi-frère.**

**-Oh, Lucas, cela fait 8ans et toi tu commences déjà les hostilités. Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses, lança Peyton.**

**-C'est vrai tu as raison. Je m'en occuperai demain, ajouta Lucas.**

**Peyton lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.**

**-Tu es irrécupérable.**

**Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Ce simple baiser fit resurgir des souvenirs à Lucas. Des souvenirs qui avaient gâché sa vie et qu'il aurait préféré oublier.**

**-Tu l'as revu depuis que tu es à Tree Hill ? Questionna Lucas.**

**-Non, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit venue, après tout, elle a peut-être peur de nous voir, enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire, répondit Peyton, qui espérait pourtant elle aussi la revoir.**

**-Je regrette tellement ce qui s'est passé en fin d'année. J'aimerais revenir en arrière. C'était l'époque où j'enchaînais erreur sur erreur, soupira Lucas.**

**-Ne reviens pas sur le passé, ce qui est fait est fait. Elle reviendra d'elle-même, elle n'était tout simplement pas prête. Tu m'accordes cette danse ? Supplia Peyton.**

**Lucas la suivit sur la piste de danse.**

**Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes Nathan fit son entrée. Il se débarbouilla un peu le visage. Il avait revu l'homme qui avait été son ennemi, son ami, son frère puis qui était redevenu son ennemi. La vie était trop souvent compliquée, pensa Nathan. Il redoutait aussi le moment où il reverrait son ex-femme, Haley James. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des sanglots étouffés venant de l'une des portes des toilettes. Il toqua à la porte et demanda à la personne si elle allait bien. Il insista encore quelques minutes mais voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir, il fit demi-tour. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la salle, il entendit le cliquetis de la porte s'ouvrir. Il voulait savoir qui était la personne qui pleurait et quel était le motif de cette peine. Mais le visage de la personne face à lui le paralysa d'horreur.**

**-Je…je…bégaya-t-il.**

**-Ne dis rien Nathan. Je sais déjà ce que tu penses, dit simplement Haley.**

**Haley James franchit la porte et Nathan la vit s'en aller dans la foule, impuissant. Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de parler, de dire quoi que se soit. Décidemment elle ne changerait jamais. Toujours aussi spontanée. Il était sûr qu'elle s'était torturée à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à leur retrouvaille et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à demander quand ce moment était enfin venu, c'était qu'il se taise.**

**Haley avait ouvert l'une des portes de la salle et avait trouvé un petit coin tranquille d'où elle pouvait observer tout ce qui se passait. Nathan, lui, était retourné discrètement dans la salle et s'était installait sur une chaise en observant ses anciens amis.**

**Au milieu de la salle, dansaient collés l'un à l'autre Lucas et Peyton. Tout en dansant ils avaient poursuivi leur discussion.**

**-Haley n'est pas venue ? Elle avait trop de choses à faire ? Demanda Peyton.**

**-Et bien, pour ta gouverne, je suis arrivé avec elle mais dès qu'elle t'a vu avec l'autre, elle a filé dans les toilettes. Mais pourquoi tu es si méchante avec Haley ? Elle ne t'a rien fait non ? Répliqua Lucas.**

**-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es aussi dur avec Nathan ? Demanda Peyton en voulant dévier la question.**

**-C'est simplement réciproque, lança Lucas.**

**-Mouais, si tu le dis...**

**Le ton de la musique changea en un slow magnifique. Les deux amis se rapprochèrent encore un peu et continuèrent de danser. A l'entrée de la salle, se tenait une jeune fille qui observait les deux jeunes d'un œil réprobateur. La scène qu'elle vit lui serra le cœur et elle ne put se résoudre à rejoindre la foule et fit donc demi-tour.**

**Après quelques danses, la musique cessa et un rayon de lumière éclaira le podium.**

**Le coach Whitey se posta devant le micro et commença son monologue.**

**-Bienvenue à tous. Vous devez vous demander d'où est venue l'idée d'organiser cette soirée des anciens… Et bien c'est moi qui en suis à l'origine suite aux sentiments de l'une de mes grandes amies. Je suis heureux de vous revoir tous, certains plus que d'autre évidemment. Avant de vous laisser vagabonder dans le passé avec les gens que vous aimez, je vais laisser la parole à notre maire adoré qui a eu la bonté de financier une partie de la soirée, ironisa le coach en faisant une grimace. Dan Scott !**

**Lucas et Nathan se redressèrent en un mouvement. Leur père n'avait en rien changé. Toujours cet air de prétention, de supériorité que Nathan avait autrefois lui aussi abordé.**

**-Merci, merci. Bienvenue à tous.**

**Il regarda intensément Lucas puis Nathan et reprit :**

**-Je suis heureux de revoir quelques uns d'entre vous. Cela va faire ressortir quelques sentiments enfouis. N'est-ce pas fistons ? Interrogea-t-il. Bon passez une bonne fin de soirée et merci pour votre soutien lors des élections.**

**Whitey reprit le micro.**

**-Et n'oubliez pas de remercier Karen Roe qui a également contribué à la soirée en nous accordant tout son temps à la préparation.**

**Karen se dirigea vers son fils et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il acquiesça en silence.**

**Puis il reprit sa conversation avec Peyton.**

**-Ma mère m'a dit de te dire qu'elle organise un petit quelque chose demain au café. Et te demande de venir.**

**-Oui, ça me dit bien, accepta Peyton.**

**-Ha oui, dit aussi à Nathan de venir, ajouta Lucas, à contre-coeur.**

**-Voudrais-tu enterrer la hache de guerre ? S'étonna Peyton.**

**-Non je dis juste ça pour ma mère. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre Nathan et moi, ma mère l'a toujours porté dans son cœur.**

**-J'essaierai de le convaincre alors. Haley viendra ? Questionna Peyton.**

**-Bien sûr, elle vit chez nous, c'est normal, répondit Lucas.**

**Il poussa un grand soupir.**

**-Pourquoi tu soupires ? Interrogea Peyton.**

**-Elle n'est pas venue. Cette fois-ci j'ai vraiment perdu tout espoir de revoir Brooke un jour. Bon je vais aller à la recherche d'Haley et toi tu devrais aller faire de même avec Nathan.**

**-Tu vois que tu te préoccupes quand même de « ton frère », lança Peyton, avec un grand sourire.**


	6. Chapter 6

**La soirée s'était passée sans trop de dommages. Lucas avait décidé de rester avec Peyton après avoir essayé de convaincre Haley de se détendre un peu. Elle était donc restée dans son coin tout comme Nathan. Après de multiples danses, la soirée toucha à sa fin. Lucas récupéra Haley qui était à deux doigts de s'endormir et avait les yeux bien rougis. Lucas jeta un coup d'œil à Nathan et remarqua qu'il n'était pas loin de ressembler à Haley à la seule différence que lui, il n'avait pas les yeux rougis. Lucas et Haley dirent donc au revoir à tout le monde et rejoignirent Karen pour rentrer au café.**

**Ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour discuter une fois arrivés chez eux. Lucas et Haley se couchèrent donc directement mais à peine Lucas avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il entendit un sanglot près de lui.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Haley ?**

**-Il…m'en…veut…toujours, arriva-t-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.**

**-Nathan…marmonna Lucas. Je croyais que tu avais tourné la page. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? Il t'a dit quelque chose de mal ?**

**-Non…c'est encore…pire que ça…Il ne m'a même pas parlé du tout, il m'a juste toisé du regard. Lucas ? Appela-t-elle gravement.**

**-Oui Haley ?…**

**-Je crois que je l'aime encore, murmura la jeune femme.**

**Lucas se leva d'un bond et se cogna violemment la tête contre la commode.**

**-Ne réagis pas comme ça Lucas. Toi aussi tu aimes toujours Brooke non ? Lança Haley.**

**-Oui... mais moi ce n'est pas pareil, après toutes ces années je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aimer Brooke, mais toi…Tu as bien eu des petits amis les huit dernières années non ? Demanda Lucas.**

**-Non Lucas, j'ai essayé pourtant…mais rien. Je pensais inlassablement à Nathan. Tu crois que je suis folle ? Questionna Haley.**

**-De lui ? J'en suis sûr…**

**Lucas plaqua son front contre la fenêtre tout en se massant le derrière de sa tête qui était encore très douloureux.**

**-Quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer Brooke ce n'est pas complètement juste…**

**Haley l'interrogea du regard.**

**-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, elle me faisait vraiment pensé à Brooke. Cela a duré un an et demi puis un beau matin elle est partie…sans rien me dire. Je ne l'ai jamais revu, expliqua Lucas.**

**-Cela a du être dur pour toi…murmura Haley.**

**-Oui cela l'a été et là j'ai compris ce que Brooke a pu ressentir, et je comprends qu'elle n'est pas revenue à Tree Hill, ajouta Lucas.**

**-Hum, Hum…toussota Haley.**

**Cette dernière se leva à son tour, elle avait une expression très préoccupée et ne cessait de faire les cent pas.**

**-Haley, je te connais trop, tu me caches quelque chose, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, lança Lucas.**

**-Non ce n'est rien Lucas. Oublie, tu veux ? Dormons et on ira beaucoup mieux demain, proposa Haley.**

**-D'accord, Bonne nuit Haley, dit Lucas, sans pourtant s'avouer vaincu.**

**Le lendemain matin, Haley se réveilla avec une atroce migraine, elle se prépara rapidement et rejoignit Karen et Lucas dans la cuisine.**

**-Bien dormi Haley ? Demanda Lucas.**

**-Mouais, mais j'ai un mal de tête, c'est horrible ! Se plaignit Haley.**

**-Cela t'apprendra à rester dans ton coin à pleurer toute la soirée, répliqua Karen.**

**-Merci Karen ! Mais dis moi, c'est quoi toutes ces décorations ?**

**Effectivement le café était décoré avec quelques banderoles.**

**-C'est pour cet après-midi, répondit Karen.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cet après-midi ? S'étonna Haley.**

**-Une petite fête tranquille avec que les intimes, dit Lucas.**

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

**-Une fête composée de toi, ma mère, moi, Peyton, Nathan, micro et Whitey. Tu vois un truc très intime.**

**-Tu oublies une personne Lucas…lança Karen.**

**-Qui donc ? S'étonna Lucas.**

**-Brooke, répondit Karen tout en ne lâchant pas du regard la rue d'en face.**

**-Brooke n'est pas venue hier alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle viendra, lui fit remarquer Lucas.**

**-Lucas est-ce que tu pourrais aller à la boulangerie d'en face et m'acheter des croissants s'il te plait ? Demanda Karen, changeant complètement de sujet.**

**-Pourquoi ? Il n'y en a plus au café ? Demanda Lucas, surpris.**

**-Non, non, allez vas-y avant qu'il ne ferme, le précipita Karen.**

**Lucas se précipita donc en dehors du café.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore Karen ? Demanda Haley quand Lucas fut sorti.**

**-Mais rien, voyons ! Sinon qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette petite fête ? Nia Karen.**

**-J'en pense rien vu que je ne viendrai pas, répliqua Haley, catégorique.**

**-Et en quelle honneur ? S'étonna Karen.**

**-Je n'ai pas envie de voir Nathan, ni Peyton d'ailleurs...**

**-Ca, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir alors tu viendras un point c'est tout, acheva Karen, sur un ton sans réplique possible.**

**Haley soupira et alla se servir un bon café.**

**Lucas, lui, se dirigeait vers la boulangerie.**

**Elle est bizarre ma mère, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de parler de Brooke alors qu'elle n'a même pas daigné venir hier soir. Et depuis quand est-elle en panne de croissants ? Songea Lucas.**

**Il trouvait ça très louche. Il entra dans la boulangerie et ne trouva personne. En attendant que quelqu'un vienne, il tourna sur lui-même en jetant des regards dans la rue. Une silhouette attira son regard. Il sortit du petit magasin et s'approcha doucement de la personne. Il put voir qu'elle était au téléphone. La jeune fille tourna un peu la tête vers Lucas sans pour autant l'apercevoir et Lucas crut qu'il allait faire une syncope. Il retourna en courant dans le café de sa mère. Quand il entra, il s'avança vers sa mère et Haley. Il voulut dire un mot mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.**

**Et après de longues secondes il put enfin dire quelque chose :**

**-Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant !**

**Karen eut un sourire en coin.**

**-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il se pourrait qu'elle vienne. Attendez-moi, je vais lui dire de venir tout à l'heure.**

**Karen s'orienta vers Brooke et quand elle fut assez proche, elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Brooke se retourna dans un sursaut et sauta dans les bras de Karen.**

**-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Mrs Roe ! S'exclama Brooke.**

**-Vous ? Mrs Roe ? Voyons Brooke, tu peux m'appeler Karen et me tutoyer, s'étonna Karen.**

**Brooke lui adressa un timide sourire.**

**-J'avoue que j'étais assez perdue, je n'osais pas rentrer au café par peur de…enfin…je sais qu'il est chez toi et je ne veux pas le revoir, expliqua Brooke.**

**-Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas le revoir ? Parce que lui, il est impatient de te revoir, répondit Karen, avec un sourire.**

**-Vraiment ? S'il est impatient cela ne doit pas plaire à Peyton, fit remarquer Brooke.**

**-Peyton ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans? S'étonna Karen.**

**-Je les ai vu hier soir, quand ils dansaient, dit simplement Brooke.**

**-Enfin Brooke, ils ne se sont pas vu depuis 8ans il est normal qu'ils aient eu envie de rester ensemble! S'exclama Karen.**

**-Mais... je croyais qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble...marmonna Brooke.**

**-Mais non, viens plutôt boire un café à la maison. Certes Lucas s'y trouve mais il y a aussi Haley.**

**-Et bien, pour Haley alors ?**

**-Oui bien sûr, pour…Haley.**

**Brooke entra d'un pas hésitant chez Karen. Bizarrement elle avait trouvé une étrange occupation pour ses pieds. Haley lui sauta au coup.**

**-Brooke, je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué !**

**-Toi aussi Haley ! Hé mais attends !**

**Brooke la regarda de haut en bas.**

**-C'est ma collection que tu portes? S'étonna Brooke.**

**-Et oui, ma garde-robe n'est remplie que de tes modèles, répondit Haley.**

**Lucas entra dans la pièce sans vraiment faire attention à qui s'y trouvait.**

**-Haley ! Ma mère est rentrée ? J'ai… Oh…**

**-Salut Lucas…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucas regarda Brooke avec insistance sans savoir s'il devait jouer la carte de l'impassibilité ou pas. Il décida de prendre un tout autre chemin.**

**-Je…je…je vais faire un tour.**

**Et il s'en alla en un claquement de porte.**

**-Ce n'est pas pour te vexer Karen, Mais Lucas n'a rien d'un homme brave, lança Brooke.**

**-Il est juste intimidé. Mais vous aurez l'occasion de vous expliquer, j'en suis sûre, répondit Karen.**

**-Je ne crois pas. Quand il sera revenu, je serai surment déjà très loin, soupira Brooke.**

**-J'organise une fête cet après-midi et comme vous êtes tous les deux de la partie, vous n'échapperez pas à la « rencontre », conclut Karen avec un beau sourire.**

**-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit raisonnable que je vienne, il y aura surment Peyton et il est hors de question que je revoie cette traînée, déclara Brooke, son regard s'assombrissant.**

**-Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, il faut savoir faire face aux choses difficiles. Tu es une femme accomplie maintenant Brooke. Une belle femme qui crée des vêtements magnifiques. Et cela vaut aussi pour toi Haley. Vous viendrez toutes les deux et vous ferez face à votre passé parce que, ne vous voilez pas la face, il vous rattrapera un jour ou l'autre alors autant arranger cela maintenant et profiter de Tree Hill avec les gens que vous aimez. C'est compris ? Lâcha Karen, d'un ton qui se voulait dur et doux à la fois.**

**Sans que les jeunes femmes n'aient eu le temps de répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Haley se porta volontaire pour aller ouvrir.**

**Quand elle vit la personne devant la porte, elle lui sauta dessus sans hésitation tout en poussant des cris perçants.**

**Karen et Brooke furent alertées par tout ce bruit et accoururent pour voir ce qui mettait Haley dans cet état. Karen stoppa net en reconnaissant la silhouette alors que Brooke fit comme Haley.**

**-Je n'y crois pas ! Tu es là ! Devant nous ! Ce n'est pas possible.**

**-Et si Brooke, c'est moi, en chair et en os. L'homme tourna la tête vers Karen en attendant sa réaction. Mais elle ne fut pas ce qu'il attendait. Karen partit en courant sans laisser le temps à l'homme de dire un seul mot.**

**-Karen, attends !  
Il la rejoignit dans sa chambre.**

**-Karen, tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ? Demanda-t-il.**

**-De quel droit ? Hein ? De quel droit oses-tu venir chez moi alors que tu n'as donné aucun signe de vie. Si tu savais toutes les larmes que j'ai versées pour toi, toutes les fois où j'ai rencontré Dan qui ne cessait de me rappeler que tu m'avais abandonné, que j'étais vouée à l'abandon. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Pas maintenant, sanglota Karen.**

**-Mais Karen, si je suis parti c'est que je n'avais plus rien à faire ici.**

**-Vraiment ? Tu n'avais plus rien à faire ici ? Et Lucas et moi ? Cria Karen qui perdait patience.**

**-Mais…Tenta l'homme, mais Karen l'interrompit.**

**-Tu t'es toujours vanté de ne pas être comme ton frère mais quand tu es parti tu aurais pu nous dire au revoir et nous laisser de tes nouvelles mais tu ne l'as pas fait et c'est là que j'ai compris que tu étais un lâche tout comme Dan, s'énerva Karen, les joues rosies par la colère.**

**-Ne dis pas ça Karen. Je ne suis pas comme Dan.**

**-Si tu l'es…**

**Karen ferma les yeux avant d'éclater en pleurs et de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme.**

**-Oh Keith, pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?**

**Karen resta dans les bras de Keith de longues minutes où seuls ses pleurs interrompaient le silence.**

**Lucas, encore tout chamboulé pénétra dans une allée jusqu'à se retrouver devant un petit appartement qu'il connaissait bien. Il resta un bon moment face à la porte, il avait envie d'y entrer mais n'en avait pas le droit. Et pourtant une force en lui le poussait à le faire. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à y pénétrer, il se ravisa et fit demi-tour, mais devant lui se dressait Peyton, un sourire aux lèvres.**

**-Apparemment on a eu la même idée, déclara Peyton.**

**-Ca me fait drôle de revenir ici, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Lucas.**

**-C'est un endroit qui est important pour nous, je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous l'ait oublié. On a tous dû y repasser au moins une fois, surtout Nathan et la chanteuse.**

**-Tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom, non ? Demanda Haley.**

**Ce qui fit sursauter Lucas et Peyton mais Haley était accompagnée de…Brooke.**

**-Salut Brooke, tenta Peyton.**

**Mais Brooke l'ignora complètement.**

**-C'est bon Haley, maintenant que tu as revu cet endroit on pourrait retourner chez Karen, supplia Brooke tout en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard des deux blonds.**

**-C'est tellement loin tout cela, chuchota Haley sans prendre en compte les paroles de Brooke.**

**Puis Nathan vint les rejoindre à son tour en saluant chaleureusement Brooke et Peyton.**

**Un certain malaise s'était installé et chacun cherchait un moyen de le briser. Nathan s'y essaya quand même.**

**-Nous sommes tous les cinq à l'endroit où tout s'est fini.**

**Et cette phrase ne fit qu'intensifier le silence.**

**-Tu te trompes Nathan, c'est ici qu'a débuté la fin mais rien n'est fini, la preuve nous sommes tous là, comme auparavant, comme les adolescents que nous étions, répondit Lucas.**

**-Je me demande quand tout cela finira…chuchota Haley.**

**-Surment jamais, répondit Peyton.**

**-Cela nous suivra toute notre vie, continua Nathan.**

**- Mais après tout c'est ça qui est notre vie, finit Brooke.**

**Pendant un instant tout fut différent, comme s'ils étaient retombés quelques années en arrière et qu'ils avaient oublié à quel point il y avait de rancune entre eux.**

**-Je vais rentrer, ma mère aura surment besoin d'aide pour préparer la fête. Venez tous, cela fera plaisir à ma mère, j'en suis convaincu, annonça Lucas.**

**-Je pense que ta mère a autre chose en tête, déclara Haley.**

**-De quoi tu parles ? Questionna Lucas.**

**-Tu verras bien en rentrant.**

**Et Lucas partit seul de son coté, Brooke et Haley ensemble et Nathan et Peyton restèrent sur le pallier de l'ancien appartement de Haley et Nathan à l'époque où ils étaient encore mariés.**

**Lucas entra doucement chez lui et interpella sa mère qui ne répondit pas. Lucas s'aperçut que quelques vases étaient en morceaux sur le sol. Lucas s'inquiéta immédiatement et attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main.**

**-Maman ? Il y a quelqu'un ?**

**Lucas fut attiré par du bruit venant de la chambre de Karen. En y entrant il se raidit complètement et lâcha l'objet qu'il tenait fermement dans la main.**

**Karen était allongée dans les bras de Keith et pleurait à chaudes larmes.**

**-Maman ? Oncle Keith ? S'exclama Lucas en écarquillant les yeux.**

**-J'espère que tu ne vas rien me lancer toi ? Répliqua Keith.**

**-Quoi ? S'interrogea Lucas tout en allant prendre son oncle dans ses bras.**

**Karen avait soudainement arrêté de pleurer et regardait les deux hommes de sa vie comme si rien n'était réel.**

**-Oncle Keith, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Lucas.**

**-Et si je te retournais la question ? Tu m'avais bien dit que tu ne viendrais pas à cette soirée non ? Répondit Keith.**

**-Oui mais j'ai changé d'avis, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, ta voix ne me suffisait plus, répliqua Lucas en lui donnant une accolade.**

**-STOP ! Cria Karen. Temps mort ! Rembobinage !**

**Toi, dit-elle en montrant du doigt Lucas, tu as gardé contact avec lui ? Reprit-elle en se retournant vers Keith.**

**-Oui, mais je ne vois…commença Keith.**

**-Dehors ! Immédiatement ! Tous les deux !**

**-Mais maman…**

**-Il n'y a pas de maman qui tienne, tu m'as laissé sans nouvelles toutes ces années mais pas Keith, alors maintenant fait comme tu l'as fait pendant 8 ans : Ignore-moi. Et maintenant vous quittez ma maison tous les deux, allez, du vent.**

**Et Lucas et Keith quittèrent la maison sans trop comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brooke et Haley avaient continué leur chemin ensemble dans le silence le plus complet. Puis soudain Haley le rompit, prétextant vouloir se retrouver seule. Brooke accepta et décida de ne pas retourner directement chez Karen, elle se dirigea donc au terrain de basket, le dernier endroit où elle s'était retrouvée avec Lucas avant de quitter Tree Hill. Le lieu était désert, elle put donc s'installer tranquillement sur un banc et ressasser les souvenirs liés à cette ville.**

**Au bout d'un long moment son téléphone sonna, Brooke jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran mais ne répondit pas. Mais la sonnerie persistait et elle dû se résoudre à répondre :**

**-Oui allo ? Répondit Brooke.**

**-Oui bébé, c'est moi, lança une voix d'homme à travers le téléphone.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Brooke à son interlocuteur.**

**-J'appelle pour deux choses, l'une c'est que tu as reçu une grande commande et il faut donc que tu sois de retour dans 2 jours, commença l'homme.**

**-Et ? Demanda Brooke.**

**-Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne se passait rien entre toi et un certain Lucas Scott.**

**-Qui t'as parlé de lui ? S'inquiéta Brooke.**

**L'interlocuteur resta silencieux.**

**-Non mais je n'y crois pas, tu as lu ce que j'avais écrit ? Et de quel droit ? Ecoute, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, James, alors dès mon retour je veux que tu aies quitté mon appartement ok ?**

**-Mais chérie…**

**Brooke lui coupa au nez, hors d'elle. Mais elle l'était encore plus car le simple fait que ses sentiments éternels pour Lucas aient été découverts était pire que tout.**

**Mais cette colère était encore loin d'être finie, bien au contraire. Devant elle se trouvait Peyton, un sourire timide aux lèvres.**

**-Je savais que je te trouverai là, dit-elle timidement.**

**-Ha ouais ? Et comment tu savais ça ? Répondit méchamment Brooke.**

**-Après avoir fait le lycée, la plage et toutes sortes d'endroit j'en ai déduis que tu étais ici.**

**-Quelle perspicacité dit donc…Tu veux quelque chose peut-être ? S'énerva Brooke.**

**-J'aimerai bien te parler oui, dot doucement Peyton, étant à deux doigts de perdre la face devant son ancienne meilleure amie.**

**-Parler de quoi ? Hein ? Moi je n'en ai aucune envie alors désolée mais je m'en vais, répliqua Brooke.**

**-Vas-y, fuis, je vois qu'avec le temps tu as bien changé, la Brooke d'autre fois ne se serait pas défilée comme ça, la provoqua légèrement Peyton.**

**-C'est peut-être depuis que j'ai trouvé ma meilleure amie en train de coucher avec l'homme de ma vie…**

**Les derniers mots lui avaient échappés et elle avait enfin avoué ce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti pour Lucas.**

**-Brooke…Je…je suis désolée, et tu le sais, c'était un accident, murmura Peyton.**

**-Ce soir là, je venais dire à Lucas que tout compte fait je partirai avec lui, mais encore une fois vous m'avez brisé le cœur. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, même si je l'aimerais toujours, lâcha Brooke.**

**-Il t'aime aussi, il t'aimait, il t'aime et il t'aimera toujours, il faut juste que tu lui laisses sa chance, fit remarquer Peyton**

**-J'en ai trop entendu, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire, des chances, je lui en ai laissé en masse mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant et c'est pareil pour toi, Peyton, continua Brooke, et n'espère pas que l'on redevienne des amies un jour, c'est peine perdue.**

**Et Brooke laissa Peyton seule avec son chagrin, qui fondit en larmes pour la toute première fois depuis son départ de Tree Hill.**

**De son coté, Haley se promenait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, ce qui l'importait c'était de s'éloigner de tout ça. Mais Haley n'était pas vraiment triste, non. On pouvait lire sur son visage une petite joie, surment dû à la présence de Nathan auprès d'elle quelques minutes avant. Cette sensation d'allégresse, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressenti.**

_**Voici encore Octobre**_

_**Les feuilles tombent**_

_**Une année de plus s'est écoulée**_

_**Et rien du tout n'a changé**_

_**Etais-je sensé devenir quelqu'un**_

_**Qui pouvait faire face aux choses, lesquelles j'évitais...**_

**Haley sortit son bloc-notes et écrivit les quelques phrases qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Puis elle relaissa son esprit vagabonder. Et elle se souvint de la sensation que cela faisait d'aimer quelqu'un comme Nathan. Et savait que malgré les souffrances qu'elle a dû endurer dans sa relation avec Nathan, même dans ces instants elle n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer et si c'était à refaire, elle suivrait presque le même chemin.**

_**Laissez moi ressentir, ce n'est pas grave si je déprime**_

_**Laissez moi tomber, même si je frappe le sol**_

_**Et si je...**_

_**Pleure un peu**_

_**Meurs un peu**_

_**Au moins je sais j'ai vécu, juste un peu...**_

**Maintenant elle avait fait un bon bout de chemin notamment dans sa carrière professionnelle. Etre connue pratiquement de tous à l'âge de 26 ans seulement était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Tout le monde la côtoyait, l'abordait dans la rue pour des autographes et elle répondait toujours avec le sourire mais une part d'elle lui manquait…**

_**Je suis devenue un peu trop bonne à être invincible**_

_**Je suis une experte à la jouer sûre, et cool**_

_**Mais je jure que ce n'est pas la personne que je laisse apparaître**_

_**Mais je refuse de laisser ma vie m'échapper comme ça...**_

**Et malgré tout ce chemin déjà fait, Haley était encore à la recherche de quelque chose, à la recherche d'elle-même. Elle voulait être quelqu'un de fort.**

_**Je veux être quelqu'un**_

_**Je veux être quelqu'un**_

_**Je veux être quelqu'un**_

_**Je veux être quelqu'un qui puisse faire face aux choses, lesquelles j'évitais...**_

**Haley était satisfaite de savoir que Nathan avait toujours cet effet sur elle, qui lui donnait de l'inspiration à revendre.**

**Et Haley était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne fit pas attention où elle mettait les pieds et bouscula de plein fouet une personne.**

**-Excusez-moi, je suis sincèrement désolée, vraiment, vraiment, répétait Haley tout en ramassant ce qui était tombé.**

**-Ce n'est rien, répondit le jeune homme.**

**Haley se releva tout aussi vite.**

**-Oh, Nathan, excuse-moi, marmonna Haley.**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien, répondit Nathan.**

**Un silence s'installa entre eux, et la sensation qu'éprouvait Haley peu de temps avant avait totalement disparue, remplacée par un froid intense.**

**-Est-ce que tu me suis ? Demanda Nathan.**

**-Quoi ? S'insurgea Haley, pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**-Je ne sais pas moi, ce n'est pas un endroit que nous fréquentions souvent et pourtant on se retrouve au même endroit, c'est étrange, c'est tout, expliqua Nathan.**

**-Et bien évidemment c'est moi qui te filais c'est ça ? S'énerva Haley.**

**-Bon, il vaut mieux que j'y aille…**

**Nathan commençait déjà à partir, sans un regard à son ex-femme.**

**-C'est peut-être un signe, finit par dire Haley.**

**Nathan se retourna, une expression d'incompréhension étalée sur le visage.**

**-Oui, c'est peut-être un signe du destin si nous sommes ensemble à cet endroit précis, reprit Haley.**

**-Ou c'est peut-être simplement une coïncidence sans importance, répondit Nathan.**

**-Il n'y a jamais de hasard dans le destin, ce qui est fait devait être fait, remarqua Haley.**

**-Le destin se trompe souvent alors, dit Nathan en faisant allusion à leur mariage.**

**-Un jour tu t'es réveillé en te disant que tu jouerais au basket professionnel, n'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait ? Sans le laisser répondre, Haley continua : Et quand il en a été de même avec ma propre passion, n'est-ce pas ce que j'ai fait ? Et bien cela, c'est le destin. Le notre n'est pas encore achevé, il nous manque un morceau du puzzle et je pense que tu sais du quel je veux parler, acheva Haley.**

**Nathan ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il hésita un instant puis se rapprocha un peu plus d'Haley. N'y tenant plus, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

**-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda Haley ne sentant plus ce contact chaud sur elle.**

**-Parce que j'en avais envie, répondit simplement Nathan en s'éloignant.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aucun n'était rentré chez lui et chacun avait passé sa fin de matinée comme il l'avait pu. Lucas et Keith étaient restés ensemble en se demandant s'ils pouvaient retourner chez Karen sans prendre de risques. Brooke était allée à l'aéroport prendre un billet pour le lendemain mais en avait trouvé un pour le soir même, tout en pensant à Lucas. Peyton était resté près du fleuve à ruminer les paroles de Brooke et chacun de leur côté, Haley et Nathan repensaient à leur baiser échangé.**

**Puis tous s'apprêtaient à aller au Karen's café comme il avait était prévu.**

**Brooke arriva la première tranquillement, et put voir que Karen n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Mais Karen ne voulut pas lui en parler et malgré son teint blême elle s'efforçait de garder le sourire. Puis, à son tour, Nathan franchit le seuil de la porte et vint enlacer Karen.**

**-Comment vas-tu Karen ? Demanda Nathan.**

**-Cela n'a pas d'importance, ce qui en a c'est que tu sois avec nous, répondit Karen.**

**-Jamais je n'aurai laissé une occasion de tous vous revoir, assura Nathan.**

**Et avec un tintement de cloche ce fût Peyton qui entra, les yeux rougis.**

**-Bonjour Karen, dit mollement Peyton.**

**Karen comprit en un clin d'œil qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Peyton et Brooke et invita donc Peyton à prendre un petit remontant dans la cuisine.**

**Lucas et Keith vinrent se joindre aux autres sous les regards indifférents de Karen. Et après l'arrivée d'Haley, Micro et Whitey, la petite fête put enfin commencer.**

**Karen s'approcha au centre de la pièce et chercha l'attention de tout le monde, et une fois qu'elle l'eut, elle commença :**

**-Si j'ai organisé cette petite fête, c'est un peu pour vous soulager d'un poids, je sais bien que tout le monde n'est pas en bon terme, mais je dois vous rappeler que vous m'avez tous abandonné il y a 8 ans de cela et à présent vous m'en devez bien une, alors voila ce que je voudrais que vous fassiez aujourd'hui : Oubliez vos querelles, rappelez-vous du temps où tout le monde se parlait et faites un effort pour retrouver le bien-être de ces moments, je vous en supplie…Karen avait à présent les larmes aux yeux, et de toute évidence elle n'était pas la seule et tout le monde se mit d'accord, sans s'entretenir, qu'ils devaient bien un dernier hommage à Karen avant de repartir à leurs vies. **

**C'est donc dans une nouvelle ambiance de joie, parfois fausse, que tout le monde se remit à parler.**

**La première chose que Haley voulait faire avant de pouvoir s'amuser c'était de mettre les choses au clair avec son ex-mari, elle s'approcha donc de Nathan, qui était assis près du comptoir.**

**-Salut toi, souffla-t-elle**

**Nathan fit une petite mimique avec sa bouche, ce qui montrait son mal-être, et qui fit grandement rire Haley.**

**Haley essaya de trouver un sujet de conversation qui pourrait les détendre.**

**-Alors, cette carrière ? Comment ça se passe ? Demanda-t-elle**

**-Très bien, je vis bien ma vie, et toi ? **

**-La même chose que pour toi, je vis ma vie au jour le jour et j'essais de ne pas tomber dans le passé, répondit Haley.**

**-Et tu y arrives ? S'étonna Nathan.**

**-Pas vraiment, non…répondit Haley.**

**Un nouveau froid s'installa entre eux. Et soudain les deux dirent en même temps le prénom de l'autre, ils eurent un drôle de rire et c'est Haley qui continua :**

**-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? Je ne comprends toujours pas…**

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'en avais envie, c'est tout, soupira Nathan.**

**-C'est tout ? S'étouffa Haley, c'est vite dit, je veux une vraie explication…**

**-Que veux-tu que je te dise, que je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime ? Et bien, non je ne le dirai pas, parce que cela ne servirait qu'à compliquer les choses entre nous…Lâcha Nathan.**

**-D'accord, tu veux la jouer comme ça, ok, allons-y alors…Premièrement tu n'avais pas le droit de m'embrasser, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, c'est tout bonnement injuste et tu le sais…**

**-Je n'ai pas pu me freiner, et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, expliqua Nathan.**

**-Tu regrettes de l'avoir fait alors ? Demanda Haley qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.**

**-Tu m'énerves Haley, je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie, je ne vais pas te le dire 20 fois…S'agaça Nathan.**

**-Mais tu n'avais quand même pas le droit, insista Haley, et deuxièmement n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui as demandé le divorce…**

**-Tu ne vas pas me parler de ça quand même, c'est la vie Haley, même si on s'aimait, on n'avait pas d'autres moyens que le divorce…**

**-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, conclut Haley en haussant les épaules.**

**-Oh Haley, avec toi, on ne sait pas sur quel pied danser, tu veux que je te dise que je regrette mais en même temps, tu aimerais que je te dise que j'ai envie de recommencer, tu veux quoi à la fin ? S'énerva Nathan.**

**-Là, je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée, lança Haley qui avait à présent les larmes qui coulaient.**

**Nathan la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa avec plus de fougue encore que le premier baiser de la journée.**

**-Moi c'est ça que je veux, finit-il.**

**Le temps avait semblé s'arrêter pour tout le monde, et tous avaient remarqué ce qu'il s'était passé mais pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise, tous vaquèrent à leur occupation.**

**Lucas ne lâchait pas du regard Brooke, elle était déjà magnifique avant mais là, cela dépassait les espérances de Lucas, elle était tout simplement parfaite et elle avait gardé les petites fossettes qui se formaient quand elle riait. Il aurait voulu lui dire pardon, qu'il l'avait toujours aimé mais la peur de se faire rejeter le freina.**

**Mais il avait tellement envie de tout lui expliquer, que quand Micro laissa seule la belle Brooke, Lucas se précipita vers elle. Brooke l'avait remarqué et malgré tout, elle n'avait pas envie de le fuir.**

**Lucas se plaça près d'elle et commença à se balancer sur chacun de ses pieds. Pendant de longues minutes il continua son balancement jusqu'à ce que cela agace sérieusement Brooke.**

**-Tu peux arrêter s'il te plait ? Demanda Brooke sur les nerfs.**

**-Désolé, c'est que je suis un peu nerveux, expliqua Lucas.**

**-Ha oui ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire en particulier parce que dans le cas contraire je pourrais aller voir Karen.**

**-Oui, tu as raison, va la voir, je ne voulais pas te déranger…murmura Lucas.**

**Brooke ne se le fit pas prier et s'exécuta.**

**Lucas était déçu par sa lamentable tentative pour s'expliquer avec Brooke. Il était résigné et pensait que c'était la vie, et que Brooke et lui n'étaient peut-être tout simplement pas faits pour être ensemble.**

**L'ancien Coach entretenait une discussion joyeuse avec son ancien protégé, Keith Scott. Et malgré les bons souvenirs évoqués et les fous rires qui ponctuaient cette discussion, Keith ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Karen. Dire qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle serait un mensonge, il le savait mais il savait aussi que leur histoire était déjà vouée à l'échec. Et il se demandait comment réagirait Karen quand elle apprendrait que Keith était marié et qu'il avait une petite fille. Et sous le regard noir de Karen, Whitey la convia à la conversation. **

**-Alors Karen, N'est-ce pas une réussite ? Demanda Whitey, fier de lui.**

**-Si, Si, Répondit Karen d'un ton las.**

**-Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta le Coach, sentant bien qu'il y avait un vide entre les deux adultes.**

**Ces derniers détournèrent la tête mais au bout de seulement quelques secondes, Karen retourna sa tête vers celle de Keith d'un air menaçant et lui dit en mettant son doigt près du visage de l'homme :**

**-Tu as de la chance que j'ai fait un discours sur les efforts à faire pour que cette après-midi ne tourne pas au cauchemar, sinon c'est toi qui aurais vécu un cauchemar éveillé.**

**Karen ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à Keith et partit en trombe en dehors de la pièce.**

**-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Je pensais que vous seriez contents de vous revoir depuis si longtemps ! S'exclama Whitey.**

**-C'est bien cela le problème, cela fait trop longtemps…marmonna Keith en se retournant vers le buffet et en plongeant sa main dans le bol de cacahuètes. **

**Dans un petit sofa, Peyton était installée, ainsi qu'occupée à boire une bière. Elle ne vit pas Micro s'approcher d'elle.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment en faisant référence à la bière qu'elle tenait dans la main.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Micro, je ne vais pas me saouler, je bois juste pour me remonter un peu le moral…expliqua Peyton.**

**-Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes y arriver ? Interrogea-t-il en prenant place près d'elle et en lui hottant la bouteille des mains.**

**-Hé ! Pesta Peyton, je n'ai que ça maintenant, alors tu me laisses cette bouteille.**

**-Il en est hors de question ! Et que diraient tous tes amis en te voyant te saouler comme une vraie alcoolique ? Dit Micro en montrant les autres d'un geste de la main.**

**-Tu veux que je te dise Micro ? Premièrement ce ne sont plus mes amis, deuxièmement je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de moi et troisièmement, qui te dit que je ne suis pas une vrai alcoolo ? Après tout tu ne me connais plus ! **

**-A qui la faute ? Rétorqua Micro. C'est toi qui as voulu partir de Tree Hill, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai poussé à le faire, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai tous poussé à m'abandonner…**

**Peyton baissa la tête, honteuse.**

**-C'est vrai Micro, je suis désolée d'être aussi dur, et je sais que ce qu'il m'arrive je l'ai pleinement mérité. Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai souffert depuis mon départ. Ceux qui croivent que j'ai à présent la belle vie, se trompent complètement. Ma vie d'aujourd'hui a beaucoup de points similaires à celle que j'avais lorsque j'étais adolescente, je passe mon temps à écouter la musique et je dessine pour un magazine célèbre. Mais il y a un gros point noir dans ma vie…je suis terriblement seule…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Malgré les demandes de Karen, l'après-midi souvenirs se passa d'une manière très froide. C'était impressionnant de remarquer qu'en seulement 8ans, chacun d'entre eux était devenu un vrai solitaire. Contrairement à l'époque où ils étaient encore des adolescents, aucun ne cherchait l'attention, personne ne se plaignit d'être seul dans son coin. En somme, l'après-midi fut très monotone. Mais soudain, Brooke demanda l'attention de tout le monde.**

**-Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans vos activités très intéressantes, mais je vous annonce que je pars dans 10 minutes. Et oui, le travail m'attend, j'aurai aimé rester plus longtemps, mais mon emploi du temps en a décidé autrement. Cependant, j'ai une dernière faveur à demander à…Haley. J'aimerai bien que tu nous interprètes une dernière chanson. Je ne te le demanderai pas si ce ne serait pas important pour moi.**

**Haley parut hésiter un moment et lança un regard vers Nathan pour voir sa réaction. Malheureusement, Nathan ne montra aucun signe de mécontentement ou de contentement. Ainsi, Haley décida d'accepter la requête de son ancienne meilleure amie.**

**Haley alla donc chercher sa guitare dans la chambre de Lucas, qu'elle emportait dans chaque voyage. Elle monta sur la petite estrade où autrefois, Sheryl Crow ou encore Gavin Degraw étaient eux aussi montés. Elle commença à jouer un air au hasard se laissant portait par les souvenirs de sa vie et elle chanta les paroles qu'elle avait écrites le matin même.**

**Chacun des invités appréciaient la musique et la voix de Haley. Brooke profita du moment où Haley chantait pour faire ses adieux à tout le monde. Elle prit Karen, Nathan, Micro, Keith et même Whitey dans ses bras. Elle avait déjà dit au revoir à Haley avant qu'elle ne commence à chanter. Et Brooke lança un dernier regard, accompagné d'un signe de la main vers Lucas et Peyton. Ses adieux faits, Brooke quitta le Karen's café avec regrets et mit sa valise dans le coffre du Taxi. Mais soudain elle entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître cette voix.**

**-Brooke, ne t'en vas pas, je t'en prie.**

**-Lucas, arrête, je dois partir…**

**-Non, au contraire, reste, je veux que tu restes encore, et les autres le veulent aussi, dit Lucas**

**-C'est inutile, j'ai du travail, je dois rentrer chez moi et je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai, rétorqua Brooke**

**-C'est ici chez toi, tu n'es pas encore rester assez longtemps. Tout le monde veut que tu restes encore un peu. Tu n'es pas obligée de rester à vie ici, mais juste quelques jours de plus…**

**-Mais pourquoi faire, Lucas ? Je ne veux pas…J'ai l'impression que si je reste je vais finir par retomber… laisse tomber, Lucas. C'est mieux que je m'en aille.**

**-Non, Brooke. Finis ta phrase ? Tu as peur de quoi ?**

**-De quoi j'ai peur ? Mais j'ai tout simplement peur de souffrir, Lucas. Ici, je retombe dans l'adolescence, regarde Nathan et Haley. Ils ont divorcés, se sont abandonnés et cela ne fait que deux jours qu'ils se sont revus et Nathan a embrassé Haley. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont en train de revivre leur histoire ?**

**-Ils sont tout simplement fait pour être ensemble, c'est tout, rien de plus compliqué. Il y a certaines personnes qui sont faits l'une pour l'autre…ajouta Lucas.**

**Brooke baissa la tête et entra dans le taxi.**

**-Adieu Lucas…Je t'aime…**

**Le taxi s'en alla au loin, sous les yeux de Lucas, impuissant. Les larmes coulèrent malgré lui et il mit un puissant coup de poing contre un poteau qui se dressait près de lui.**

**Il murmura pour lui-même :**

**-"_I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis_".**

**Lucas retourna dans le café, désemparé par cette nouvelle séparation qu'il craignait comme définitive. A l'intérieur, Haley avait fini de jouer et chacun était retourné dans sa monotonie. Haley perçut la tristesse de son meilleur ami et elle se dirigea donc vers lui.**

**-Je suis désolée, Lucas…chuchota-t-elle à Lucas en le prenant dans ses bras.**

**-Pas autant que moi…Brooke m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait…répondit Lucas.**

**Lucas voulait à présent être seul. Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être expliqué auprès de Brooke. Malgré le fait qu'il l'ait trompé avec Peyton il y a 8 ans, Brooke aimait toujours Lucas…Et cela bouleversait énormément ce dernier.**

**Haley retourna s'asseoir au comptoir et Peyton vint la rejoindre.**

**-C'est vrai que tu fais de la bonne musique, dit Peyton.**

**-Heu…merci…Tu sais…j'ai une question qui me démange…Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux autant ? Interrogea Haley.**

**-Je pense que j'ai le droit de t'en vouloir, ma vie s'est écroulée quand tu es partie en tournée, déclara calmement Peyton.**

**-Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…**

**-Tu devrais…Ton rêve de t'en aller a réagi comme un virus que tout le monde a attrapé. Tu es revenue, d'accord, mais c'est Nathan qui est ensuite parti, par ta faute. Tu es donc repartie. Et après, le virus s'est propagé, Brooke puis Lucas sont partis, et j'en ai fait de même. Et quelque chose me dit que si tu ne serais jamais partie, alors personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait, expliqua Peyton avant de laisser seule Haley.**

**Haley fut chamboulée par les paroles de Peyton. Elle l'avait trouvé très dure avec elle. Haley avait toujours pensé que ce n'était pas sa faute si tout le monde était parti, sauf pour Nathan. Mais Peyton venait de mettre le doute dans son esprit.**

**Peyton, elle, s'était aussi trouvé dure avec Haley. Elle avait mis toute la faute sur le dos de Haley alors que si Brooke et Lucas avaient quitté Tree Hill, c'était sa faute à elle, pas celle d'Haley.**

**Lucas était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, à ressasser les souvenirs de son passage à l'âge adulte. Il se souvint de la minable façon dont il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il se trouvait stupide de n'avoir pas couru après Brooke à l'époque. Lucas réalisa qu'il avait fait de nombreuses erreurs dans sa vie, il gâchait, bien souvent à son goût sa propre vie. Le nouveau départ de Brooke fit réagir Lucas sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas repartir avant d'avoir arrangé tous les problèmes qu'il avait. A commencer par son conflit continuel avec Nathan…**

**-Salut Nate, dit doucement Lucas à l'adresse de son frère.**

**Nathan fut surpris que Lucas vienne lui adresser la parole, il ne répondit pas tout de suite.**

**-Ecoute, tu veux que je te dise ? Je trouve ça nul et minable…Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes en conflit déjà ? C'est tellement nul, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas être tout simplement des frères, parce que c'est ce que nous sommes, Nathan.**

**Nathan ne daigna toujours pas répondre et cela commença franchement à agacer Lucas qui avait du faire un gros effort pour faire le premier pas vers Nathan.**

**-Hé ! Nathan, t'es là ? Dis quelque chose, toi tu ne crois pas que c'est une réaction de gamins de ne plus se parler, comme si nous étions en primaire…**

**-T'as la mémoire courte, Lucas. T'as oublié que c'est toi qui t'es enflammé pendant notre dernière année au lycée ? Répondit enfin Nathan.**

**-Attends, c'était normal, tu t'en prenais à ta femme, qui plus est, à ma meilleure amie, et ce, sans raison, se justifia Lucas.**

**-Sans raison ? Tu oublies peut-être qu'elle m'a abandonné pour Chris Keller ? **

**-Pas pour Keller ! Pour suivre son rêve, comme toi tu l'as fait quand elle est revenue…**

**-Je sais Lucas, je suis un pauvre type. Tu me l'as déjà dit ! Mais ce n'est pas le pauvre type que je suis, qui a trompé sa petite amie…**

**-Ok, je vois qu'il n'est toujours pas possible d'avoir une conversation convenable avec toi. Je me demande quand tu vas te décider à grandir…fit remarquer Lucas.**

**Lucas fit demi-tour jugeant ce moment comme une perte de temps.**

**-Attends, Lucas ! D'accord c'est bon…t'as raison, nous sommes des minables…comme toujours tu as raison, nous ne devrions pas nous quereller comme on le fait continuellement.**

**Lucas fut satisfait que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Nathan allait peut-être s'éclaircir.**

**-Cependant, nous ne pourrons pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Nous sommes quand même resté 9 ans sans se parler…ajouta Nathan.**

**-J'en suis conscient…Je suis juste content de réaliser qu'avant de retourner chez moi je me serai réconcilié avec mon frère et je pourrai dire à tout le monde que le formidable joueur de la NBA est mon frère…Finit Lucas en partant.**

**La fête touchait enfin à sa fin, ainsi chacun se dirent à demain et rentrèrent où ils logeaient. Lucas resta un bon moment enfermé dans sa chambre avec Haley. Keith était reparti à son hôtel en essayant en vain de parler à Karen, qui elle, était restée assise sur un fauteuil comme un vrai zombi. Vers 19h, Karen appela Haley et Lucas pour dîner ce qu'ils firent sans rechigner. Le repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Haley aurait bien aimé faire savoir à quel point elle était heureuse d'être revenue, Nathan l'avait embrassé deux fois en un jour, et elle avait rêvé de ce moment tous les jours depuis 8ans. Cependant, elle trouva déplacé le fait d'exposer sa joie en voyant la tristesse sur le visage de Karen et sur celui de Lucas. Après un repas à l'instar de l'après-midi, Lucas et Haley décidèrent d'aller faire un tour à la plage, pour se changer les idées. Tous deux s'installèrent à même le sable et contemplèrent le soleil se coucher. Cela aurait pu être une soirée magnifique et sans souci si Lucas n'avait pas les pensées entièrement occupées par Brooke. Seul le bruit régulier des vagues s'échouant sur la mer venait interrompre le silence. Haley avait la tête posée sur les épaules de Lucas et c'est dans cette position que les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent sur la magnifique plage de Tree Hill.**


End file.
